Controlling access of electronic information and other electronic resources among members of a company or any other organization is known. Access may have been assigned to certain members, who then had to verify their identities. For example, access to certain files or applications may have been assigned to certain users, such as systems administrators. A user attempting to access the files or applications may have to first verify that he or she is authorized, for example, as a systems administrator. The user may verify his or her role through a combination of a user name and password. The user name and password may be received by a computer, and verifying the user name and password may be performed by the computer. If the computer determines that the user name and password is verified, it may output information to a display so that the display can present the information.